


Secret Love Awakening

by seradaray



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Kiss, Gen, Harry/Draco - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hospital Wing, M/M, POV Harry Potter, h/d - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seradaray/pseuds/seradaray
Summary: It's about the first kiss filled with love.





	Secret Love Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge Februrary2019  
> First(s) - 218 words

Carefully he closed the door. He waited a few seconds, before he crossed the distance to the bed, where the boy, he wanted to visit, was sleeping. He hoped that Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t check on the patients this late.

A heavy sigh leaving his mouth, he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Gently he tugged a strand of the hair behind the right ear. “I wish you would talk to me,” he whispered. “You could tell me your problems. You know… I see your monsters and your pain. I would do my best to chase them away. I bet you would call me a fool, wishing to be by your side.” 

Harry traced the line of Draco’s lower lip. For quite some time he was aware about his concerns for the Slytherin. At first, he was obsessed with the idea of Malfoy plotting something horrible, but in the end, he realized he started to worry. 

The past weeks the blond git got thinner and thinner, the hair messy, the robe not as tidy as before, until he passed out a couple of hours ago. Harry leant down to place a tender kiss on Draco’s forehead. He wasn’t aware of the significance of that kiss, until much later. It was the first kiss filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> This relates to the Drabble from January 2019


End file.
